Several methods are known in the art for designing transmitter and receiver pulse-shaping filters. Such methods are described, for example, by Zeng in “Pulse Shaping Filter Design and Interference Analysis in UWB Communication Systems,” PhD Thesis submitted to the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Falls Church, Va., Jul. 20, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference. Chapter 4, pages 62-80 describes a two-stage method in which the transmitter pulse-shaping filter of an ultra wideband (UWB) system is first designed to meet a given spectral mask. Based on the optimized transmitter filter, the receiver pulse-shaping filter is designed to suppress multiple-access interference and best recover the transmitted signal.
Mir and Roy describe a method for transmitter and receiver filter optimization in a digital subscriber line (DSL) system in “Optimum Transmitter/Receiver Design for a Narrowband Overlay in Noncoordinated Subscriber Lines,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, (52:6), June 2004, pages 992-998, which is incorporated herein by reference. The optimization method attempts to reduce cross-talk interference between DSL systems occupying the same frequency band.
Another transmitter/receiver optimization method is described by Ho Cho in “Joint Transmitter and Receiver Optimization in Additive Cyclostationary Noise,” IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, (50:12), December 2004, pages 3396-3405, which is incorporated herein by reference. The method considers strictly band-limited linear modulations in additive cyclostationary noise. Optimum transmitter and receiver waveforms that jointly minimize the mean-squared error at the output of the receiver are derived.
Jung and Wunder describe a mathematical framework for joint transmitter and receiver pulse shape optimization with respect to the scattering function of a wide-sense stationary uncorrelated scattering (WSSUS) channel in “The WSSUS Pulse Design Problem in Multicarrier Transmission,” e-printed in arXiv.org operated by Cornell University (Ithaca, N.Y.), Sep. 27, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference. This paper is also available at www.arxiv.org/abs/cs.IT/0509079.